total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry's Rankings for Total Drama Sky Adventures
Since this seems the last tendence of the month, I decided to join to the crew of critics and say my personal opinion on each character (and later on each episode) featured in Total Drama Sky Adventures. Let's go. P.S: they're not in order at the moment. Anne Maria "The Perfect Fodder" Never been a fan of this character and I expected her to be an early boot because by herself she's just a poor Leshawna. She served only as fodder for the Dolphins but in her elimination episode she actually counted something under the spotlight unlike Ella in hers. Still, she was completely useless except for Mike's initial plot. Ella "The Plotless Nuisance" Ella was one of the three outcast in the Daring Dolphins: while Mike was moved to another team and Anne was the first victim, she was a flat fill of space that lasted more episodes than I expected (!). Ella was a very annoying comic relief and ironically got a deserved boot in an episode of her same level of quality: 0. Scott "The First Boot" Immediately before the begin of the season, I had predicted his elimination as first of all, and infact, this happened. Scott was totally hopeless in this cast but left with honor: be the team-killer jerk as canon, he earned a realistic nomination giving also Dakota a reason to be considered a villain. Have to say I liked him more than many other pure fodders of TDSKA. Soap "The Invisible" Soap's premiere was solid enough to make me consider her the 2nd best Treacherous Turtle in Shanghai N' Seek, but this was the only episode she earned this title. In fact, Soap became less focused in the following episode until she completely slipped away in the shadow by the end of the third one. Since then and much for my disappointment, she floated in the background like waiting her moment to go...that finally arrived in Draculean's Keystle. Mike "The Grasshopper" First I explain why this nickname. In Italy they refers to someone as grasshopper to point out the fact that either he eats all the food reserves or brings chaos and devastation wherever he goes. Also, grasshoppers are well known to jump from a plant to another like Mike did jumping from Daring Dolphins to Sneaky Swordfishes to Chris's staff of interns. In every team he was, Mike consisted in a continuous source of troubles and arguments: he stood against Bridgette's leadership and his personalities made it hard for the Dolphins to stand him, then Mike knocked at the door of the Sneaky Swordfishes being half welcomed and half targeted of suspects and hate. His ambiguous presence brought spat weakening which was considered the team to beat. In my opinion, I think my strives to give this character a more deep plot than canon TDAS were worth enough, despite it was an huge task and eventually Mike was my weakest and less focused character for a bit, and, overall. I relied on his personalities but only to make him look like a pitiful aspirant redeemer or distress with comic relief moments: it worked perfectly if we consider Mike was targeted more times than anyone else at the nominations, dodging them always until the later pre-merge.